Is There Such a Thing as a Three Quarters Blood?
by whitedragon2645
Summary: When Percy gets a sister, he has no idea how much he is getting. And when the greatest enemy of all rises and deviates from legend entirely, what will happen? My first Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this is my first fanfiction, if you could please review with constructive criticism only! Thanks. Set after the Second Giant War,**

**I don't own PJO! Wish I did, but I don't!**

**-WD2645**

"blah…" English

"_blah…_" Greek

**Percy**

I really hated being an only child.

All you mortal only children out there can relate, right? And being the son of Poseidon, I didn't have any siblings there either. But that was about to change.

Grover, Nico and I were investigating a powerful halfblood in Connecticut. Normally, Chiron would come out to investigate this type of thing, like he did with me, but rebuilding the camp after the Second Giant War was taking a while, so he sent us delivery boys to "fetch". I was really hoping for a sibling. I had no idea how lucky I was going to get.

We parked the camp van down the street. It was eerily quiet, peaceful, not like New York. We walked down a long driveway to a small, gray, plain looking house amid a few oak trees. I motioned for Nico and Grover to wait by the path leading up to the front door. I walked to the doorstep, took a breath, and knocked. It opened quite quickly actually, and behind it was a neat, orderly looking foyer with a curving staircase. But the person was a different story.

It was a girl, pitifully clothed in rags and tatters. She looked like skin and bones, and in her eyes was a fearful look. The only really noticeable things on her were two bronze bracelets, one on each wrist. She was half hidden behind the huge door. I felt so sorry for her, and the thought of her being treated like this filled me with anger. She didn't look to old, maybe 11 or 12. She had dull, long black hair, bronze skin, and sea green eyes, just like mine. She was actually really very pretty. (But Annabeth will not know I said that, correct?)

"I-I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "M-m-my f-f-father is n-not h-here." Her voice was soft and low.

"That's okay," I said gently. "I'm not here for him. I'm here for you."

Her eyes widened. "Are you going to take me away from here?" she breathed.

"That's right!" I said with a grin.

"Wait here. I will go and get some of my things." Quietly she crept upstairs and into a room. I heard nothing. She was creeping downstairs when suddenly, BANG! Something crashed from outside.

"Grover!" I screamed. "What did you do?"

"I'm sorry!" he protested. "But this garden gnome is made of tin and I couldn't resist!"

"LESSA!" roared a scratchy voice. From a different door came a large, healthy man in a designer suit. His eyes were bloodshot and there was a bottle in his hand. The guy reminded me so much of Smelly Gabe that I was speechless.

"_Nico! Get the van!" _I shouted in Greek, my hand inching towards my pocket.

"Father, please! I don't belong here!" she begged.

"For once in your life you're right! GET OUT!" yelled the man angrily.

There was a resounding crack, and Lessa tumbled down the stairs. She cried out in pain. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I jumped in and grabbed Lessa, half-carrying, half-dragging her out of the house. Light as a feather, I tell you.

Did I ever tell you Nico has perfect timing? Drove right in as soon as I got her out of the house. Smelly Gabe #2 was still screaming his head and crashing around while we got her in the car. And we sped off into the sunset.

A perfect mission, if I say so myself.

**Lessa**

When I woke up, I'm sure you can imagine the shock. My immediate thought was this:

"Life sucks."

That pretty much illuminates my mindset.

Anyway, I woke up in the back of a van, being spoon fed something like pudding, with a face that looked almost exactly like mine (except male) hovering two inches over my face. So, being the fool that I am, I jumped up and banged my head with the guy's face over me. He got knocked backwards and only just managed to catch the pudding bowl before it dropped (I kept imagining those scenes in movies when the star throws everything up in the air and catches it all on her head, feet and hands. You know what I mean, right?) The guy rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out at the scrawny guy laughing in the corner.

"Not funny, G-man," he grumbled. "She's got a hard head."

"Hey!" I protested. "Do not!" I clapped my hands over my mouth, and my eyes got big as saucers. I talked back! And I hurt him! I started trembling. What was he going to do to me?

To my ultimate surprise, he laughed. He noticed my fearful expression and stopped.

"It's okay," he said gently. "We won't hurt you."

"W-w-what h-happened?" I managed to get out.

He looked away.

"Well…"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 summary: PJ and the gang learn Lessa's story and godly parent. Drama!**

**If I owned PJO, would I be writing this fan fiction? Answer: NO!**

**-WD2645**

* * *

**Lessa**

"Well…" Percy trailed off.

Uh-oh. Not good. Am I really sure I want to know what happened?

"Your father hit you. You blacked out after you fell down the stairs." Percy said quietly.

You could cut the silence with a knife. I was dumbfounded. He what? My thoughts were all jumbled together in an unintelligible muddle. (I love that word, don't you? It sounds like mud, which is- Argh! Stupid ADHD!)

"He wouldn't-He's never-" Percy put his arm around me as I cried. The van was quiet as we moved into New York.

"Why don't you tell us your story? What happened to you?" Percy asked. "Also, when is your 13th birthday?"

"Today is my thirteenth birthday," I replied. "Why?"

"No reason," he said, shooting a look at the other two. It seemed to say _just in time_. "Oh, sorry, this is Nico," he said, nodding to the emo kid in the front, "and Grover," pointing to the scrawny guy in the corner. "Hi," they said in unison.

"Creepy," I muttered. "So, before I tell you my story, what am I?"

Percy looked at me sidelong. "Do you know the Greek gods?" He rambled on without waiting for my answer. "Well they're real, and one of them is your parent."

* * *

**Percy**

I paused, waiting for her reaction. Lessa looked slowly from side to side, as if expecting one of those hidden cameras you see in prank shows, and then nodded slightly.

"Okay," she said, "I believe you. Now here's what happened to me. If what you are saying is true, then my godly parent is a man. My mother was mortal, because she died from cancer when I was eight. Ever since then, my stepfather treated me horribly. He started drinking, and I had to take care of the house and him. As you can see, I didn't have much time to care of myself."

I was speechless for the second time that day. It just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it? I stared at this girl who had somehow survived in a nightmare like that. Even my Smelly Gabe wasn't that bad. When she saw me staring, she cowered.

"Please don't hurt me," she mumbled. "I didn't mean to complain."

"It's not your fault," Grover said soothingly. His voice calmed me. He started to play his pipes, and I was reminded of a springtime far away from here. I could see Lessa's face visibly relax.

Lessa took a breath. Time for a subject change! Yay!

"So what is your full name?" I asked, somewhat awkwardly.

She smiled. "Lessa Tallulah Darya Leith. It means, in order, protector of men, leaping water, seas, and flowing water. A lot of water stuff, huh?"

"Big name," I murmured thoughtfully. I had a niggling suspicion. Could it be?

"We're here," announced Nico, who I realized hadn't said much of anything this ride.

"What is this place?" Lessa's eyes widened and she gasped. The scent of strawberries was overwhelming, and the sun shining down on Half-Blood Hill made the place look like a paradise. _It's good to be home,_ I thought.

I turned to Lessa. "Welcome to Camp Halfblood," I said with a grin.

"Hey guys!" said Conner Stoll rushing up to us with Chiron. "What's u-" he stopped, staring.

I frowned. I looked over my shoulder. Lessa was staring right back at him. I hid a grin.

"What is your name, child?" asked Chiron gently.

She curtsied with incredible poise. "Lessa Tallulah Darya Leith, my lord."

"I am not a lord, my child," said Chiron softly. He looked up to the skies. "Who is her parent?" he shouted.

We looked above her head.

"Holy enchiladas!" gasped Grover.

There, in the air above he head was a blue, holographic trident.

"I have a sister!" I squealed. Of course everyone was giving me weird looks. Perhaps "squealed" was not the right word.

Suddenly Lessa gasped. Grabbing her stomach, she doubled over.

"Mother?" she breathed. And she toppled into Conner's arms.

**Hey hey! Nice cliffy, right? Yep so please review! I'd like some constructive criticism please!**

**-WD264**


	3. Chapter 3

#

##

#**Hey guys! Chap 3: a little fluff, some sarcasm, and an important visit!**

**Also, if anyone was wondering, Lessa is not a Mary Sue, you'll see! I just king of like long names!**

**Please review!**

**-WD2645**

**Conner**

Wow. Just wow. Oh my gods she's gorgeous! (Am I talking to myself? I am, aren't I?) Anyway, she's got this long black hair, and a face like an angel, and-

Back up! You don't even know this girl, Stoll! Calm yourself, before you get hurt!

"Ahem. Conner, you can give her to me now.." Percy grinned.

"Oh, oh right." I said rather stupidly. Nice job, Stoll.

Percy took Lessa and brought her down the hill to the Big House. And I'll say it, when Annabeth tapped my shoulder I jumped three feet in the air. (I was hyped up, okay? On sugar and caffeine, not- ugh! Never mind!) She smiled. "Easy there, Stoll. Just me."

I looked at her suspiciously. "How much did you hear?"

She smiled even more. "Enough."

"If you say anything, I swear I'll- I'll- I'll find some shaving cream somewhere!" I threatened.

Her smile disappeared. "Got it, Stoll." She raced off, leaving me at the top of the hill.

I sighed. How could this day possibly get any weirder?

**Lessa**

Unconsciousness sucks.

My strange, idiotic dream consisted of mischievous brown eyes and spinning tridents. Don't ask me how those go together, because I don't know. There may also have been a monkey or two along the way… okay, Lessa, focus!

When I woke up there was pair of sea-green eyes and a pair of intelligent gray eyes leaning over me. To my credit, this time I did not knock anybody's head! Take that!

"Uh… Can anybody tell me where I am?" Great first sentence, Leith.

"Camp Half-Blood," replied Gray-eyes. "My name's Annabeth, daughter of Athena. I'm Percy's girlfriend." She smiled and took his hand.

"I hope you remember who I am," said Percy. "After all, I am your brother."

My mouth probably dropped to the floor at that point. This guy I just met today is my _brother_? Since when was that even possible?

"W-w-what?"

"I know, sounds like torture, right?" smirked Annabeth. "Can you imagine being his girlfriend?"

"That hurt, Wise Girl," pouted Percy.

"You know I'm just kidding," smiled Annabeth. She kissed his cheek.

Meanwhile, here is le me, staring off into space and generally being awkward. You get the picture.

"Jackwagons," I muttered.

"Sorry, did you just say jackwagons?" asked Percy.

"My own personal swear/catchphrase," I explained.

"Children!" Chiron entered. He looked…nervous? No, couldn't be. I'm imagining things.

"We have guests!" he said.

"Guests? Who?" Annabeth frowned.

"Me," said a deep voice from outside the door.

You'll never guess who walked in.

**Can you guess? Who will it be?**

**Also guys, serious question: Do you want the Conner/Lessa thing to go slower? Any thoughts please review! I mean it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH MY GODS GUYS! I got four reviews! FOUR! I'd like to thank especially SirPepsi for sticking with this story and reviewing every chapter! Also to avalongirl55! Thank you guys so much!**

**Chap 4: An important visitor is revealed, a fact about Lessa's past is revealed, and a prophecy is issued! **

**Please review!**

**-WD2645**

**Annabeth**

"Me," said a deep voice from outside the door.

And who walked in?

Lord Poseidon! But what was he doing here? Usually the gods never showed up to claim their child. The only recent time that happened was with Frank Zhang at Camp Jupiter. So what could possibly be going on? My mind was racing to a million different places. I really hope there wasn't going to be another war.

"Father," Percy knelt, smiling. _Kneeling might be a good idea_, I thought.

"It is an honor," I said.

Lessa struggled to sit up. "F-f-father? I-i-is that y-you?"

He smiled benignly. "Yes, my daughter. I am your father."

"Where did you go?" she asked. "Why didn't you protect us?"

I felt so sorry for her. So many new campers had asked that question. So many were bitter still. This was the reason we almost lost the Second Titan War.

"I cannot interfere with fate, Lessa. But I did visit you as a newborn. And today, I bring important news. News that will affect your future. And the future of the world.

**Lessa**

Pressure much?

"W-w-why? I-I'm not th-that important. F-Stepfather always said I was worthless."

Poseidon and Percy's faces darkened. "You are not worthless, Lessa. Never think you are worthless. You're choice will affe-"

Thunder rumbled.

"Forgive me, I can't say more. Anyways, know always you are special. Here is why.

"I fell in love with your mother a short time ago. She was a beautiful woman, but she attracted me for reasons other than her personality. You see, she was already connected to the sea. Your mother wasn't especially lovely, or outgoing, or noticeable.

But what made your mother special: She was a daughter of Oceanus."

There was a shocked silence. What does that mean? I'm- a quarter Titan?

I'm three quarters god?

**Percy **

My sister just one upped me.

A quarter Titan? How much does that make her-uh, two, no, four, no-I hate math!

Three! Yeah, three quarters Titan. Unfair! I wonder what that does to her water powers?

"Percy! Help-he-" Rachel stumbled in. She doubled over.

"Rachel?" I called. "What's happening?"

She straightened up. Oh no, oh no, not another-

"_Three quarters god shall enter the fray,_

_Only she can save the day,_

_Journey through jungle, mist and fire,_

_Lest the night shall conspire,_

_Thief, Sea and Wise to help along,_

_Heal the day with the song."_

-prophecy.

Jackwagons.

**Whatcha think? Tell me in a review?**

**Also, with the Conner/Lessa thing, can someone tell me how you want that to play out? Fast or slow?**

**Thanks! Please review!**

**-WD264**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School's been keeping me busy!**

**Chap 5: Chiron makes the announcement, some upsetting news is delivered to camp, and a quest is ordered! Also Lessa finds her weapons!**

**Also, I realized that I forgot the disclaimer for the last few chapters, so here goes! I don't own anything except Lessa and the plot!**

**-WD2645**

**P.S. I am looking for a beta, so if you are interested please PM me!**

**Lessa**

I struggled to get out of bed. Chiron said that we had to go out to make the announcement that a new prophecy has been ordered. Apparently I was the leader, too!

_Flashback_

"_Well, obviously the first line means Lessa is leading," remarked Chiron._

"_W-w-what? How?" I stuttered. Curse this stuttering!_

"_Three quarters god, child," he explained. "You are three quarters. And apparently only you can save the day."_

_Percy didn't look too happy about that. "Chiron, she just got here. She's 13 years old. She can't possibly go on this quest, much less lead it."_

_I scowled. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jackson."_

"_I-I-did-but-" he spluttered while Annabeth giggled. _

"_Have a little faith, Seaweed Brain," she teased. "Didn't you lead a quest at 12?"_

_My mouth probably dropped to the floor at that point. "Y-y-you WHAT?"_

"_I get that a lot," he said with a grin._

"_Campers, as much as I hate to interrupt, we must make an announcement now," said Chiron. "You will have to leave as soon as possible."_

And so we are back to the present (Like _Back to the Future_, right? Except with the present. How does that work anyway-UGH!)

"Lessa? Helloooo? Anyone home?" Percy waved his hand in front of my face.

I jumped. "I'm coming, Jackson," I scowled.

"Why don't you call me Percy?" he asked. "I am your brother after all."

"No chance, _Jackson_," I mumbled.

He looked hurt, and Annabeth kissed his cheek. Funny, but I found myself replacing them with the image of a boy with curly brown hair and- wait, what? Shut up, you hopeless romantic!

"CAMPERS!" boomed Chiron. Quickly everyone assembled to the outside of the Big House. "A quest has been ordered. It wi-"

The ground shook. A bright silver light erupted from the sky.

"Heroes! I bear news of the prophecy!" claimed Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and Hunt.

So basically what Artemis told us is that Apollo has been kidnapped, and there was no one to take the sun chariot across the sky. That means that if we don't finish this quest in about a week, the sun will go out and the world will be plunged into darkness. Just great.

"Lessa! You must choose your companions now!" said Chiron.

I took a deep breath. _Thief, Sea and Wise…_ Sea! I bet that's Percy!

"Percy," I called. He grinned and stepped forward. _Wise… _Didn't Annabeth say she was a daughter of Athena? "Annabeth," I continued. She took Percy's hand and sent me a smile. _Thief, who's the god of thieves… Oh Hermes! Right!_

"Chiron? Where is the Hermes Cabin?" I asked.

He nodded, seeing where I was going with this. "There, child."

He pointed to a mass of curly haired kids with mischievous eyes like they were waiting to pick your pockets.

Two people stepped forward. They could have been twins. The one on the left spoke. "I'm Travis, and that's-"

"Conner," interrupted the one on the right. I nearly gasped-it was the guy from the hill! The guy from- never mind, I said nothing!

I closed my eyes.

"Conner," I called.

"So, before you go on a quest, you need a weapon," said Annabeth. She led me to the armory, where I saw tones of swords and daggers and bows and-well, you get the picture.

"What are you thinking?" inquired Annabeth. She walked over to the sword wall and took a few blades off their pegs. "A sword? A dagger, since you're so short, maybe-"

I am not short! I prefer petite! "Thanks, Annabeth, but no thanks. Actually, I have a weapon already."

You should have seen her face when I grabbed my bracelets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi my faithful readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated, my life has been hectic with finals next week, so yeah! Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner now that summer is here! On with the show!**

**-WD2645**

**Disclaimer: still no. Still don't own it.**

**Lessa**

"_You should have seen her face when I grabbed my bracelets."_

I found them, one day, just sitting outside the house on our doorstep. They were in a plain cardboard box, with a yellow sticky note taped to the top. In a man's clear print, it said "Use carefully." Each bracelet had the word παλίρροια carved into the outside. Somehow I understood it-the language looked like Greek. It's like I heard it pop into my head-_paliria_. Tide. The eternal balance of the ocean.

I wasn't really sure what to do with them at first. If my stepfather had found them, I would be in so much trouble. And I couldn't afford that. So I hid them. Sometimes when he was drunk I would put them on and twirl around my room. I would feel so happy. I guess it was Poseidon who put them there. I never really knew what they were for. One day I was spinning and I was just so caught up in the moment I grabbed them, my right hand grabbing the left bracelet and vice versa. And they transformed.

So I stood, facing Annabeth, with my transformed bracelets. Did I mention what they transformed into? No?

Oops.

My two awesome bracelets, by the way, turn into dual, bronze whips. They're made of something like bronze, made to move something like a snake when they snap. And did I mention that they're completely covered with razors? No?

My bad.

Annabeth looked at me, then my hands then back to me. She just kept going, back and forth. She was making me dizzy.

"Whoa there, Annabeth. Don't give yourself a whiplash." I teased.

"Where did you get those?" she gasped. "I haven't seen designs like that since Daedalus' laptop!" She narrowed her eyes. "Where did you get those?"

I told her my story. I also told her that they'd never been used, which is true. I could practically see the gears turning in her head, and smoke coming out of her ears, and I could've sworn her face was about to turn red and explode like in those old cartoons-you know what I mean.

"Well," said Annabeth. Her lips curved up. "Let's see your reflexes."

"Wait, what?" I squeaked.

At lightning fast speeds she grabbed a dagger off the wall and lunged. I yelped an dodged. "Come on, Leith!" yelled Annabeth. "You can do better than that!"

Says the girl who's fought in two wars.

She lunged in again. Cringing, I flicked my wrist up. One of the spikes just barely managed to knock the point of the dagger away from my face. She feinted left, and then spun in to the right. I yelped, and closing my eyes, flicked as hard as I could.

_Clang!_

My whip knocked away the dagger. I gaped at my hand.

"Now we're talking!" grinned Annabeth.

She lunged in one more time. I opened up. I saw how she was balanced. I knocked away her dagger again and dodged to the side. I swung Tides around at her side (RHYME! This kind of thing pleases me.) She blocked it easily and swung her knife at my head. I raised my y

"Good for a first effort," said Annabeth. "But you'll need a lot more practice. We'll train on the quest."

I smiled and flicked Tides backwards around my wrists, where the melded back into bangles dangling on my hands.

"Let's get packing," I said with a mischievous grin.

This quest was gonna be fun.

**Soooooo…yeah! Now you see I can't really do battle scenes very well. But give me advice! If you have any pity in your soul, pleeeeease review! It means the world!**

**-WD2645**


	7. AN

**A/N: Hi Everyone,**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for practically abandoning this story. The only thing is that lately my life has been rough. My parents don't trust me because I'm a teenager and free thinker, and they think that because I have _friends _that are guys I'm in love with every single one. They've been restricting me and taking away my privileges over the most trivial arguments. And they keep pushing me to do better. This week I got my report card, and I'm in the 3rd percentile out of 500 people, and all my mom says is, "Why weren't you in 2nd or 1st?" I've really been trying, guys, doing better than my best, and still it's not enough. It's never enough. Slowly my sister is becoming the favorite, because she's little and cute and girly, something I never was. And sometimes I just hate myself. I'll never be good enough or pretty or smart. My writing and my music are my only friends now. So I want to clear things up.**

**I will be rewriting this story under the name Terrace. This story WILL NOT, I repeat WILL NOT be taken down until I have at least two chapters of Terrace posted, one of which I have already begun to write. Everyone who reviewed/favorite/followed, thank you. You have no idea how much that meant to me. I hope you will all stick with me, and if anyone has any words of comfort and advice, they would be appreciated. Once again, I apologize for doing this.**

**-WD2645**

**PS: Nadia, Rachel, if you are reading this I miss you guys. **


End file.
